


5 Times Daisuke Came Home with a New Friend + 1 Time Ken Did

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adulthood, Chef Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Morosexual Ichijouji Ken, Pomeranians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: "Why in the world is thereanotherone?" Ken pushed his laptop onto the living room table and gave his boyfriend and the dogs his full attention.Daisuke scratched the back of his neck with a laugh. "I didn't want Tonkotsu to be lonely."He pursed his lips. "How could it be lonely when V-mon plays with it all the time and Wormmon babies it?"That, of course, only made Daisuke's face split into a giant grin. "Just admit it, you like him."Ken shot a glare at Tonkotsu, where he was smelling the butt of the new dog. "I tolerate him," he amended.ORKen's life would be so much easier if Daisuke stopped bringing home strays.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken 5+1 Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	5 Times Daisuke Came Home with a New Friend + 1 Time Ken Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jogresspartners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jogresspartners/gifts).



> Apparently, we're starting with the crackfic...
> 
> This is set sometime while Ken is getting his Master's degree.

**1**

"Shhh, we don't want to wake him yet."

Well, that mission definitely hadn't been accomplished. He'd heard the shuffling of feet and realized Daisuke was home the moment he was within hearing distance.

But who was he talking to?

Wormmon and V-mon were well aware that Ken had been up since not long after Daisuke had left to go shopping, even if he were only just now coming downstairs.

And really, did he think Ken had fallen back asleep just because it was the weekend?

Ken paused in the kitchen doorway, hands on his hips as he glared at the back of his cinnamon-haired boyfriend. The groceries had been abandoned on the dining table, and the Digimon were helping sort through the food—probably to run off with the latest box of snacks from the Ai-Mart.

"You're supposed to be a surprise," Daisuke said from where he was crouched on the kitchen floor, facing away. "That means you have to be quiet."

But that didn't hide the sound of click-clacking on the tile floor.

Ken cleared his throat. "What are you hiding?"

Daisuke nearly jumped out of his skin. "Fuck!" he cried, turning so fast he plopped his ass down on the tile.

And there it was.

In his arms, Daisuke was holding a small orange-brown dog, its fur sleek and well-maintained, like it had been recently groomed, though it remained untrimmed. The little thing looked at him curiously, cocking its head to the side, its little ear perking up.

"Daisuke," he said carefully, his voice edging on serious, "why are you holding a Pomeranian?"

His boyfriend smiled sheepishly. "Would you believe me if I said we were pet-sitting for a friend?"

"What sort of surprise would that be?"

Daisuke bit his lip. "A surprising one?"

Ken merely lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, fine." He scratched the small dog behind the ear, then set it gently on the floor next to the small dish of dog food he'd be fussing over. "I was walking past this little pet shop, and they have a window that looks in on some of their animals for sale, and this little guy was so sad-looking." He patted it again, and the tiny body trembled under the touch.

With a sigh, Ken slumped against the door frame. "Really, Daisuke, these are decisions we should be making together. Is it housetrained? Do we have the time to devote to its needs? Did you consider how this might affect Wormmon and V-mon?"

"I couldn't just leave him there," he said with a pout.

"Be that as it may, you didn't stop to consider the consequences of your actions."

Daisuke shot him a glare. "I'll take care of him, don't worry. But if you're going to be such a spoilsport about it, don't come crying to me when you fall in love with him."

Ken could only watch as Daisuke determinedly petted the small creature, despite the way the burnt-orange dog shied away from his touch while eating.

**2**

Ken glared at the little circle of dark orange fur beside him on the couch. The little bundle of energy made his studies particularly difficult, but for once, Tonkotsu—so named because the color reminded Daisuke of his favorite pork bone ramen sauce—had settled calmly and decided not to interrupt.

All in all, even Ken had to admit the Pomeranian wasn't nearly as annoying as he'd initially anticipated.

Sure, it was energetic and a bit yippy, but it was also quite affectionate. V-mon, of course, had loved it instantly, which was to be expected. But Wormmon even had quickly taken to the dog, and well, Ken couldn't fault the caterpillar for doing so.

Ken switched to his browser to double-check the assignment requirements before diving back into the paper. He had the rest of the week to finish it, but he always preferred to have the work out of the way. Besides, long essays like these always needed a good final edit.

The front door opened and slid closed in the distance.

A moment later, Daisuke padded up the stairs in his socks.

Ken barely spared him a peripheral glance before returning to his essay. He needed to focus, get in as much as possible before Daisuke inevitably stole his attention.

The puppy lifted its head, quirking it to the side, then released a loud, sharp bark and bounded off the couch.

Ken rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, look, buddy," Daisuke said, bending down to talk to his dog.

More excited barking, loud enough it reverberated off the walls.

"I know, I know…"

Ken pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I got you a friend," Daisuke said in a quiet, conspiratorial voice.

That got Ken's attention real fast.

His head jolted in his boyfriend's direction, and sure enough, Daisuke was plopping another small Pomeranian, this one a little bigger than Tonkotsu, on the floor. The new dog didn't have the natural fluffy look that Tonkotsu did; its shimmering white fur had been trimmed till it looked like some weird, tiny polar bear with a bouncy tail.

"Daisuke."

His boyfriend looked up, ruddy brown eyes wide at the sharp tone. "Hey, Ken." His attempts to play it cool were unconvincing.

"Why in the world is there _another_ one?" Ken pushed his laptop onto the living room table and gave his boyfriend and the dogs his full attention. "Yes?"

Daisuke scratched the back of his neck with a laugh. "I didn't want Tonkotsu to be lonely."

He pursed his lips. "How could it be lonely when V-mon plays with it all the time and Wormmon babies it?"

That, of course, only made Daisuke's face split into a giant grin. "Just admit it, you like him."

Ken shot a glare at Tonkotsu, where he was smelling the butt of the new dog. "I tolerate him," he amended.

"You like him. You just don't want to say it."

"Okay," he said, leaning forward, all business, "let's go with the hypothesis that I do like your ridiculous fur ball. Why would I want another?"

"Because they're so cute," Daisuke said through a grin. "Aren't they cute?"

Yes, technically, they were cute. But that didn't mean they needed _two_.

Ken sighed and closed his eyes. "What's its name?"

**3**

The rain pounded against the large storm windows, hammering out an unhappy rhythm.

It was too loud.

Ken rolled over, pulling the pillow over his ears in an attempt to placate his pounding headache. But nothing seemed to make it feel better.

Even the warm bodies of the Digimon and the puppies curled up against him didn't help much.

Daisuke was working, pushing his ramen cart around despite the storm, and Ken didn't envy him that. But he definitely would've liked having his boyfriend at home while he was sick.

But maybe…

It was late now. Must've been quite late.

Tonkotsu and Shio perked up, a little whine coming from the white one.

A moment later, they both dived off the bed.

Wormmon sat up next. "Ken-chan?"

He grunted.

"Daisuke's home."

He released a low moan, burying his face farther under the pillows.

A minute later, footsteps made their way up the stairs and joined him into the bedroom. "Ken," his boyfriend called softly. "I brought you some ramen. And a present. But you gotta sit up, babe."

A tray jarred the nightstand, then the pillows were pulled away.

Ken twisted to shoot Daisuke a glare, but instead, he narrowed his eyes at the quivering face of a ratty, golden-yellow Pomeranian puppy. Where had _that_ come from?

Daisuke's smiling face popped up to the left. "Look how cute she is!"

All Ken could manage was an irritated moan.

"I know, I know." Daisuke sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped a small towel around the frumpy puppy. "We don't need any more, but she was huddled in an alleyway, all wet and dirty, and she's just a couple months old." He released a sad sigh as he patted the dog dry.

Slowly, Ken pushed up, using his hands and arms for support. "Hmm, ramen?" he managed to murmur.

Daisuke immediately set the puppy, engulfed by the towel, on the bed and pulled the ramen over. "Yeah, you need to eat something." He set the tray across Ken's lap and nudged the hair from his face. "Can't get better if you don't eat, beautiful."

Slowly, Ken began to eat under his boyfriend's watchful eye, but as he eased into it, Daisuke too relaxed.

He returned to drying the trembling puppy, but a frown tugged at his lips as he examined the poor thing.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked, gathering his energy.

Daisuke shook his head. "She needs a bath, but I don't want to leave you alone."

A soft smile spread across his flushed face. "You were away all day. Another thirty minutes isn't going to make a difference, Daisuke." His eyes darted toward the puppy, then toward Wormmon and V-mon, the latter of whom was still passed out on the bed nearby. "Besides, I'm not alone."

His boyfriend released a soft sigh. "All right, if you say so." He leaned forward to press a kiss to Ken's forehead before carrying the puppy back toward the stairs.

**4**

Shio took to the new puppy immediately, caring for her as if she were her own pup, and once she was no longer covered in mud and grime, the puppy was a mellow golden yellow. Daisuke named her Menma.

That, of course, meant Tonkotsu wandered around the townhouse whining during the times when Ken needed to focus on his studies most.

Which was what he was doing now.

Ken buried his hand in his hair and groaned.

Yes, Tonkotsu just wanted attention. He was the neediest of the yippy little things and the most energetic, the one most reminiscent of their real owner.

But Ken still needed to devote time to passing his exams.

With an irritated sigh, he dropped his notebook on the table and finally turned to the little fluff ball. "What?"

The burnt-orange Pomeranian darted over and stood on his hind legs so he could paw at Ken's pajama pants with a quiet whine. His tail flicked back and forth excitedly.

He absently petted the dog, scratching behind his ears, and leaned back in the chair. His eyes fluttered shut, and Tonkotsu barked happily at the affection, even tentatively given. "I know," he said. "I can't wait for him to get home either. I could definitely use a real break from this."

Ken forced his heavy eyes open and plucked Tonkotsu off the floor as he rose to his feet. The little body trembled in his arms, relaxing slowly as he scratched and rubbed the dog behind the ears.

Then, the door opened.

A smile came to his face immediately, and he guided the Pomeranian toward the stairs to meet Daisuke as he came up.

Only, Daisuke had another Pomeranian in his arms and a sheepish smile on his face.

Ken came to a stop to stare. Then sighed. "What's the story this time?"

His boyfriend chuckled as he brought the gold and white dog close to Tonkotsu for them to smell each other. "He's lonely," he said in a quiet voice.

Ken did his best to suppress an amused smile. "How can he be when we have two other dogs for him to play with? Besides, he's still V-mon's favorite."

Daisuke shot him an offended look. "Nobody likes to be a third wheel, Ken."

He laughed.

In unison, they set the dogs on the floor to get properly acquainted, and Ken allowed Daisuke to pull him into a hello kiss.

**5**

If possible, the latest addition to their family had more energy than Tonkotsu did, and that was saying something. Soba, as Daisuke had dubbed her, was an enthusiastic puppy who was absolutely terrified of Wormmon and V-mon—which, of course, practically broke poor Wormmon's heart.

The caterpillar Digimon curled up next to Ken as he started the movie he and Daisuke had decided to watch that evening, and it moped. "Ken-chan, why doesn't Soba like me?"

Ken ran his hand over the Digimon's head. "It's not that she doesn't like you," he said, voice soothing. "She isn't used to you yet. Give her time. She'll warm up to you, I promise."

Wormmon nodded sadly and tried to relax.

By the time Daisuke got home, Wormmon had fallen asleep, and Ken had to scoot away slowly so as not to disturb it.

He made it halfway toward the staircase before the barking began.

Which was quickly followed by more and more and more barking when Tonkotsu, Soba, and Shio, little Menma at her heels, came running to greet him as well.

Ken nearly tripped as they stormed past him and had to catch himself on the wall. He sent a glare toward the little pack of Pomeranians—not that they noticed.

And then there was Daisuke.

And he was fucking doing it _again_.

Ken groaned. "Are you serious? Daisuke, we do not need another one!"

Daisuke held the small black dog close to his chest protectively. "But Ken, he was at the shelter. Anyone could've gotten him." He covered the Pomeranian's ears. "Do you _want_ Nori to get eaten?"

He released an exasperated sigh. "You cannot bring home every cute dog you see. We're going to go broke trying to feed and care for them all."

"No, we aren't." Daisuke waved his concern away and set the dog on the floor—which quickly turned into the tiny group of Pomeranians circling and smelling each other. "Money isn't the problem, and you know it."

Ken gritted his teeth. "No, I suppose it isn't. The problem is—"

"You're jealous."

He froze. "I'm _what_?"

Daisuke gestured down to the five Pomeranians at his feet. "They're all my dogs, and you don't have any of your own."

"What?"

"If you want to get one for yourself, that's okay too."

Ken had to look away, even as he clenched his teeth. "No, Daisuke, the problem is that you keep bringing home these ridiculous dogs without consulting me first. You…you cannot do that. You have to communicate with me. We're supposed to make these decisions _together_."

Daisuke pouted. "But you'd just say no."

He glared. "So you'd rather ask for forgiveness than permission?"

"You say we're supposed to make the decisions together, but you'd say no, no matter how convincing my argument is."

"That's…" Ken pursed his lips, eyes narrow, brain working fast. "That's ridiculous." And he turned away.

Okay, so many his brain wasn't working _that_ fast.

**+1**

Daisuke didn't join him in bed that night. And he didn't kiss him goodbye before Ken went to class the following morning. And he didn't text him all day like he normally would.

By the time classes ended, Ken wasn't sure what to do.

Daisuke was horrible at holding a grudge; he forgave so easily. And yet, here he remained unwavering.

Okay, perhaps he'd had a point.

If Daisuke had asked him about getting a dog—let alone five dogs—Ken would've said no in an instant. He would have insisted that dogs cost too much and required too much attention and probably wouldn't get along with their Digimon partners and that Daisuke was completely insane for even considering it.

And that may be true on some level.

But Daisuke was right too. It wasn't fair of Ken to not listen to Daisuke's wants, even if what he wanted was ridiculous.

Besides, the dogs really had grown on him. They were sweet, even if they were endlessly annoying and needy and overly energetic. And watching Daisuke play with them was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen.

Which was why he may have made an impulsive decision.

Daisuke wasn't working tonight; instead, he was in the kitchen, throwing together a few things for dinner later, and he didn't look up when Ken came up to the main floor. He took the opportunity to set the black and white Pomeranian puppy on the floor and nudge it toward his boyfriend.

The dog bounded into the kitchen, tongue lolling out, and circled Daisuke's feet with a few happy barks.

Daisuke stopped immediately only to stare at the small dog for a long minute before finally looking up. "What's this?"

Ken shrugged. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like a sixth dog."

He laughed. "He's a peace offering, I suppose." He wetted his lips, and his voice sobered. "You were right. If you'd talked to me in the beginning, I wouldn't have been amenable to getting a dog. I'm sorry."

Daisuke wiped his hands on the kitchen towel before approaching. "Yeah, but you were right too. Getting a dog—getting five dogs—is a huge change in our lives, and that's not a decision I should've made without you."

A soft smile spread across Ken's lips, and he moved close enough to press a chaste kiss to the side of Daisuke's mouth. "I love you."

The black and white Pomeranian bounced over and jumped up and down around them, but Daisuke was too busy pulling Ken down into a proper kiss to pay the dog any attention. "Love you too," he murmured against his mouth before sliding his tongue inside.

Ken pulled back a moment later, cheeks flushed. "Really, though, Daisuke," he said, breathless, "we can't get any more. Six is more than enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the puppers...
> 
> The orange Pom (#1) is named Tonkotsu, which means _pork bone_. The white Pom (#2) is named Shio, which means _salt_. The golden yellow Pom (#3) is named Menma, which means _pickled bamboo_. The gold and white Pom (#4) is named Soba, which means _buckwheat_. And the black Pom (#5) is named Nori, which means _seaweed_.


End file.
